The Woes of a Teenage Slytherin
by xForeversEndx
Summary: When Blaise gets tired of Draco coming up to the dorm upset, he becomes determined to find out what's wrong with his friend. So what DOES have the boy so upset? Read to find out. WARNINGS: Slash. Self harm. Written in three parts. NOT a Blaise/Draco fic.
1. Blaise's Discovery

Blaise

Theo and I are in the common room, betting over who will be the first to choke on their food at lunch today, Crabbe, or Goyle, when Draco rushes in, ignoring the both of us. Catching the sheen of tears in the Blonde's eyes, I sigh. This is the third time this month.

"Hey, mate, you alright?" Theo calls after him in him in vain. Draco just ignores him and goes straight to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Theo frowns as soft sobs can be heard from the other side of the door.

That's it.

I'm done.

I'm sick of him doing this and I'm going to find out what's going on if it kills me. I pass a meaningful look at Theodore.

"Give me a minute with him?" I ask quietly, so that Draco won't hear us. Theo sighs.

"I want to know what wrong just as much as you do." I smirk at the whine to his tone.

"But he won't say anything as long as you're here, Theo, you know that." He sighs again.

"Fine" He drawls dramatically, getting up and silently vacating the room. I walk over to the bathroom door and rap on it.

"Draco, it's just me. Open up."

"Go away. I'm busy." I roll my eyes.

"Dray, I can hear you in there. Come on, open the door."

Silence. Well, mostly silence, aside from a badly executed attempt to mask the sound of crying.

"Draco, please. This is third time this month you've done this. Tell me what's going on."

"Just leave me alone!" I sigh at my melodramatic friend. He can be so damn difficult sometimes.

"Draco Malfoy," I say firmly, pulling out my wand, "you have three seconds to open the door or I'll open it for you. Three... Two..."

Click. The lock slides out of place and Draco opens the door slightly, peering at me through the crack. I smirk. That always works.

"What the hell do you want, Blaise?" I raise my eyebrows at him.

"I want to know why you're crying." He glares, and blushes, before wiping vigorously at his cheeks. Which, of course, doesn't work so well, because he's still crying.

"I'm not crying." He mumbles defensively. I say nothing, and wait for him to crack under my disbelieving stare.

"It doesn't matter." He pouts. "Go away." I roll my eyes again.

"Draco, come out of there. I'm not about to let my best mate cry by himself in a bathroom." He glares at me, stomps out of the room, throws himself at his bed and pulls the sheets up over his face. I sigh as I hear him trying, and unsuccessfully, I might add, to stop the flow of tears.

I sit down at the edge of his bed, after first making sure I'm not sitting on his feet.

"Tell me what's going on with you, yeah? You know I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me what's wrong, so you may as well just spill." Draco's response is muffled.

"You'll laugh at me." I almost laugh at this. Merlin I swear, this boy is the least trusting person I've ever met in my entire life.

"Draco, come on. You've been my best mate for six years. You should know by now that you can trust me. For god's sake, Dray, look at you. Why the hell would I laugh at something if it's making you this upset." This at least manages to get Draco to pull the covers off of his head. I give a pitying frown. Now, not only are his eyes red and bloodshot and his cheeks blotchy from crying, his face is bright red from the heat of his comforter cave. He pouts at me.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Draco sniffs and wipes at his cheeks. I feel a definite sense of relief. Finally, I get him to talk to me.

"I promise."

"Pinkie swear." I smile at this. You'd think at sixteen, Draco would've grown out of this. I hold my smallest finger out to the boy and he wraps his with mine.

"There." I say, knowing I've got his full confidence now. "I pinkie swore. Now tell me what's got you so upset."

"I got into another fight with Potter..." he mumbles softly. This confuses me.

"So?" I ask uncertainly. "You fight with Potter all the time." He just bites down on his lip and stares at me for a moment like he's trying to tell me something with his eyes. It takes me a moment to get it.

"_Oh._" I look at him sadly. "You like him, don't you?" I ask softly. He sniffs again and nods slowly.

"Please don't laugh." He whispers. I look at him incredulously.

"Why would I Draco?" He stares at me like I'm stupid. "Because you're gay?" I ask gently. He nods, looking like he's about to start crying again. I give a light laugh.

"Dray, I've known you were gay since the third year. I just figured you'd tell me when you were ready." He smiles a little. "It's just kind of sad that you managed to fall for someone who's supposed to be your mortal enemy." With this, Draco _does _start to cry again. With a sigh, I pull the boy into my arms.

"You should've heard the stuff he said to me, Blaise." He wails into my shirt. I frown. He's so much more sensitive than people would expect.

"Well..." I say hesitantly, not knowing how to word this so I don't piss him off. "It's not like you don't... you know... provoke it sometimes." He pulls away to glare at me.

"I haven't started one of those god damn fights in months." He snaps, and I think about for a moment. He's right. It _has _been Potter lately. Draco just retorts back to what he starts to keep the image. "Well the hell would I?" Draco asks angrily when I'm silent for a moment.

"You're right, Draco, I'm sorry." Well, of course he wouldn't, if he ends up crying afterwards.

"He hates me." The anger disappears from my friend so quickly I have to wonder for a moment if he's bipolar. I find the morose tone to his words a bit melodramatic but hey, it's Draco. He's the queen of all things melodramatic. I find myself wondering when he's going to stop crying. We have class later.

"Maybe you should tell him how you feel." I suggest gently. He glares.

"And what, give him more reason to call me pathetic? Fuck that." I raise my eyebrows.

"Well..." I say patiently, "Potter isn't evil. Maybe if you tell him, he'll stop saying that shit to you." Draco just shakes his head, wiping at his eyes again.

I'm just about to give up and leave him to his misery when something catches my eye. His sleeve has ridden down just a little bit, exposing something on his wrist that looks suspiciously like a cut. My eyes narrow.

"What the hell it that?" I'm stuck between anger and pity.

"What's what?"

"_That" _I grab his hand. "On your wrist." He tries to pull away from me, but I'm stronger, and I pull up his robe sleeve, exposing a very angry looking set of slashes across his forearm. He looks at me nervously, saying nothing. "Draco are you _insane_?! You could kill yourself!" He yanks his arm away.

"I'm not suicidal, Blaise." He snaps.

"The what the fuck are you doing that to yourself for? Huh?!"

"It takes the pain away." He mumbles looking ashamed. I scoff.

"What the hell is taking a god damn blade to your fucking wrists going to do to make it _stop _hurting?" He winces at my tone, but I don't really care. He is so stupid...

"Because I can control it." He mumbles. "It just does, okay?"

"No." I say firmly. "Not okay. I'm going to start checking those arms of yours from here on out, got it? And if I see one of more of those cuts on you, I'm going straight to Potter and telling him what's going on."

"NO! You can't tell him!" I almost back down at the tears in his eyes, but I remind myself that it's for his own good, and plough on.

"Then you're just going to have to stop cutting yourself, then, aren't you?" He glares at me, but I know I've trapped him. He won't risk it.

The bell rings.

"Come on. Lunch. Go clean yourself up." Shooting me a death look he stalks into the bathroom and I hear the sink running. When he comes out, he looks a little better, but his eyes are still rimmed in red and his face still a little blotchy.

I feel bad for him and his pale complexion. It makes it so easy to see when the poor boy's been crying.

"What?" He snaps moodily at me. I roll my eyes.

"Nothing, Draco. Come on."

This is going to be a long day.

**Well, there we have it. The first chappie to a three chapter fic. The next chapter will be in Blaise and Harry's point of view, and the following in Harry and Draco's points of view. This WAS going to be a one shot, but I'm separating it to three parts, because it fits the timeline better.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**xForeversEndx**


	2. The Invisible Man

Blaise

It's been about at week since I talked Draco into telling me what's wrong, and so far he's been doing okay. As far as I can tell, he took my threat seriously and hasn't taken a single sharp object anywhere near his wrists, which I'm proud of him for. Still, he seems so withdrawn lately.

We're on our way out of Transfiguration, and I'm a little worried about him at the moment. He spent the class period staring at Potter and he seems upset. I'm just making a mental note to make sure he's okay when I hear a voice call from behind us.

"Hey, Malfoy!" I turn around and groan. This is not good.

Potter is stomping over to my best friend, who happens to look even paler than usual.

"What do you want, Potty?" He spits. I marvel in amazement. How the bloody hell does he manage to do that? He's one hell of an actor...

"Sod off, Potter." I demand, hoping that maybe I can prevent the coming argument. I really don't want Draco crying again. Unfortunately, though, the git ignores me, and proceeds to snap at Draco.

"What the bloody hell was that, Malfoy, huh? What are you playing at?" As confusion spread's my friends face, I glare at Potter, wishing that I was a basilisk and could kill him on the spot.

"What the fuck are you on about, Potter? Hallucinating, no doubt?" I groan. This is not good.

"You bloody stared at me for an hour, Malfoy. What's your problem?" The Weasley dick snickers at Potter.

"Probably planning something, Harry. Better watch out." He says in mockingly terrified voice. I rub the bridge of my nose.

This is NOT happening.

"Yeah," Potter agrees. "He probably is." Draco glares, but this time I pick up the distress behind his eyes.

"I'm not a sodding Death Eater, Potter."

"You're still a spoiled brat, though." Green eyes retorts.

"Yeah, Malfoy, why don't you just do us a favour and do yourself off." Weasley spits. "Or are we stuck looking at your ugly face every day?" I watch nervously as Draco bites down on his lower lip and glares. Being his friend though, I realise that he's only glaring to hide the tears that shine there.

"It's not like we feel necessarily blessed to see you either, Potter." He snaps. "Saviour of the wizarding world. Please. You're as pathetic as the weasel." Shit.

"_You're _the pathetic one, Malfoy. Piss off. And stop staring at me." With that, Potter sauntered away, leaving me wondering how in the hell Draco likes him of all people. Then again, I must remind myself, the boy only treats Draco that way because he thinks they hate each other.

I'm brought out of my reverie when Draco suddenly rushes down the hallway and around the corner.

"Fuck." I mumble to myself. I figure I know where he's headed, and I make my way down toward the Slytherin dorms.

As expected, I can hear the sounds of Draco crying from the hallway. I test the knob to find that he's locked us out of the entire dorm this time.

"Draco, open up. You alright?"

"Go away." I groan. I am not going through this again.

"It's just me. Come on." To my relief, he decides not to be difficult and allows me entrance. Draco is sitting on his bed and seeming to not make any effort to hide the tears from me.

"You okay? That was a pretty nasty argument." I stride across the room and plant myself next to him, allowing the boy to rest his forehead on my shoulder as he cries. I bring up a hand to rub his back in gentle, soothing circles. I frown at the uneven gasps coming from him, and realise that he's crying harder than he had the last time they fought.

"He said I should kill myself Blaise..." He whispers.

"Well, Weasley did. Potter didn't, Draco remember that." He just sniffs, and removes his head from my shoulder. He presses the heels of his hands to his eyes and I look at him worriedly.

"Are you going to be okay, Draco?"

"I'm fine." He mumbles. "Look, Blaise, I really hate crying in front of people." I bite my lip, torn by the decision. Part of me respects his want for privacy, but the other part can't help but wonder if it's really a good idea to leave him alone.

Ultimately, though, I decide it's safe. I sigh heavily.

"Fine." I say, a little angrily. "Don't let me help you. I'll just leave you to your misery." Merlin he can be so frustrating sometimes. "But I'm checking your arms at dinner, Draco so don't do anything stupid." He doesn't say anything, but chokes out a quiet sob and the anger in me dissipates. Right now I'm trying to think of reasons why I shouldn't hit Potter in the face next time I see him.

I can't think of any.

Realising that there's really nothing more I can do for the crying boy at the moment, I quietly leave the room, figuring that he'll be okay if I let him cry for a little while.

I don't see him again until dinner.

When Draco comes trudging into the Great Hall, he greatly resembles an inferi, and part of me wonders whether I should have left him alone after all, and I spend the next fifteen minutes or so trying to decide how confront the boy. Ultimately, I determine that the direct approach will be the best way to handle things, though I've mentally prepared myself for more tears.

"Draco..." I say cautiously. "I need to talk to you for minute." He looks over at me with a such a desperate expression I nearly back off.

No.

I need to do this.

I lead Draco into the empty corridor.

"Let me see." I say softly. He shakes his head.

"No."

"Draco for god's sake roll up your sleeves." He does so, cautiously, and when he offers up his arm, I'm not surprised to see a fresh set of cuts littering his pale wrist. I sigh and rub the bridge of my nose.

"Draco, I told you what would happen if I saw any more of these..." as the tears start to run down his face I decide that it isn't worth it. "But I'm giving you one more chance, okay?" I'm just desperate for him to get that look of his face. "Please stop crying. It's alright." I patiently wait for him to calm down and he does so fairly quickly.

"You look like hell." I tell him softly. "How long were you crying for?" He glares angrily at me, and the hostility I sense surprises me.

"What does it matter?" He snaps. I raise my eyebrows.

"What the bloody hell do you mean what does it matter?" I return his irritable tone. "Draco, you're my best mate. You've been moping about miserable for weeks now, and you look like shite. I'm worried that what matters you conceded arse. What aren't you getting about the fact that people actually care about you?" He stares at me for a moment.

"...I'm sorry." He says softly. "I just..." He sighs. "I don't know." I look at him intently and take a deep breath before I speak again.

"Listen, Draco." I say quietly, looking around to be sure there's no one else in the hall. "I need to know that you're okay." I make it quite clear to him that it's meant as a question. He bites his lip and I wince, inwardly.

"I'm fine." He says defiantly.

"Then why do you look like you're about to cry, Draco?" Draco glares, and I feel the hostility return to his stare.

"I said I'm fine, Blaise," he bites out, "leave it."

I sigh. I really didn't want to do this.

"I know about the nightmares, Draco."

Harry

I'm coming around the corridor to the Great Hall when I'm stopped by the sound of voices.

"I'm fine." I gaze around the corner to see Malfoy and Zabini in some sort of private conversation. Instantly intrigued, I pull the invisibility cloak out of my back and throw it over myself.

"Then why do you look like you're about to cry, Draco?" Thoroughly shocked, I move closer to see that Malfoy does in fact look close to tears. Zabini's statement seems to piss Malfoy off.

"I said I'm fine, Blaise. Leave it."

"I know about the nightmares." I watch as Malfoy visibly pales at this. What the bloody hell is going on?

"What are you talking about Blaise?" He's trying to use the same tone he uses with me.

"I'm not deaf, Draco. You're up crying at night." Zabini snaps this as though Malfoy had done something wrong. Malfoy, on the other hand, grows angrier.

"I don't see how it matters, Blaise." This seems to send the dark haired boy off the edge.

"Merlin, Draco!" he shouts. "Fucking look at yourself, will you? You haven't been sleeping, you're got those fucking cuts on your wrists, and you're closing everyone out! It matters, okay?! You won't even let me fucking help you!" Cuts? What the name of Merlin is going on? Invisibly, I recoil at the cold glare that Zabini receives in turn for this outburst.

"I'm fine, Blaise." I'm beginning to sense Zabini's frustration, because if any of what the dark boy just said is true, Malfoy certainly isn't fine. Malfoy turns to stalk off and Zabini grabs his arm. I watch him wince.

No.

There's no way Malfoy's cutting himself.

"Please, Draco." Malfoy... Draco spins around with fire and, to my surprise, tears glistening in his pale grey eyes.

"Please what, Blaise?" He asks, and I hear his voice break slightly. "Huh? What are you going to do to make it stop hurting?" Zabini stares, silently, and we both watch as the strongest person I know begins to break down.

I suddenly feel very much like an intruder.

I shouldn't be witnessing this.

And yet I can't bring myself to turn away.

"There's nothing you can do, Zabini!" He yells. I can't believe it. Malfoy is actually... _crying. _"There's nothing anyone can do so just leave it the hell alone!" I can feel his anger. His pain.

There's no way this is the same Malfoy I met six years ago.

"I'm fine, okay?" He whispers. "I'm fine." He sniffs and wipes at his cheeks, appearing rather embarrassed by the outburst.

Now that the trace created from the shock has been broken, I turn and sneak away back to the common room.

Is it possible that the attitude Malfoy's been putting off for years has only been an act?

I set my jaw in determination.

I _will _find out what's going on with Draco Malfoy.


	3. Snapes Favour: A Happy Ending

Harry

I hate Snape.

Really, I honestly and truly despise the man.

_But _given the current circumstances, I almost tolerate the greasy git. Now in most situations, a detention is never a positive thing. Especially when said detention is with ones supposed arch rival. _But _I spent most of last night and virtually all of this morning trying to come up with a viable idea that will help me figure out what's going on with Malfoy, and I'd thought of nothing.

In fact, I was so distracted staring at him in class yesterday, managed to blow up my potion. Malfoy called me a name, I hit him, and here I am _alone _in a dungeon room with Draco Malfoy. He's sitting across the room, staring morosely at the wall. I notice the way his fingers curl around the cuff of his robe as he rests his chin on his hand.

There's no way he's cutting himself. Really, there can't be. He's _Draco Malfoy. _He's the _Dragon of Bad Faith._ I mean there really can't be any way he's cutting. It's too much of a... _emotional _thing for it to be something he's involved in.

But with the way I saw him crying last night...

My musing is interrupted with a glare from across the room.

"What the sodding hell are you staring, Potter?" He spits. I glare back, though inwardly wondering why I hate the boy, other than him being a spoiled brat.

"Nothing." I say it with a sneer, hoping he catches the double meaning of the word. He really is nothing.

Or, at least, that's what I try to tell myself. He turns away from me and I examine him closely. He's biting down on his lower lip. I can't have hurt him, could I?

"Nothing but a spoiled little daddy's boy." I continue with malice, though this time by experiment. Yeah. There's definitely some sort of emotion in the boy's eyes. Intrigued, I keep going. "Staying for the Holiday's Malfoy?" I ask. "Mummy and Daddy finally deciding that they don't want you around..." I stop short. Malfoy's pressing the palms of his hands to his eyes and his sleeve slides down, ever so slightly.

I see a thin red line.

And then Malfoy takes his hands from his eyes, and I think they seem a little wetter than usual. No. This doesn't make sense. Why the bloody hell would Draco Malfoy cry over something I've said?

"Sod off Potter." His tone is cold, icy, aloof, like always, but I sense a bit of... shakiness. As if he were actually trying to hold back tears.

"Why should I, Malfoy?" I spit back, wondering how far I can take this. "You're the last person I want to be stuck with."

"I know!" He snaps at me, raising his voice. "Merlin, Potter, we get it! You hate me!" The tears in those grey eyes, they have to be from dust. I'm hallucinating because Malfoy isn't capable of such a thing. "I don't know why you always have to fucking do that!" he rants, as I sit in shock. "WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME I SAID SOMETHING TO YOU FIRST, HUH? I'VE BEEN LEAVING YOU ALONE SO WHY THE BLOODY FUCKING HELL CAN'T YOU DO THE SAME FOR ME?!"

He reaches up to press his hands to his eyes again, and once more, I catch sight of thin, red, lines. I ignore his outburst, having few questions of my own.

"What's that?" I ask suspiciously. There's no bloody way...

"What the fuck are you on about, Potter?" He snaps moodily, seeming to once again keep the tears at bay.

"Your wrist." In a moment I'm across the room and have a hold on Malfoy's arm before he can understand what's going on. He tries to pull away.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME YOU SODDING WANKER!" I wince at the loud tone and yank up the sleeve.

I don't believe it.

Draco Malfoy is actually cutting himself.

"Why the hell would you do this to yourself, Malfoy?" Unintentionally, I soften my tone. Enemy or not, this is not amusing. And Malfoy being, well, Malfoy...

He must really be hurt by something.

"Malfoy?" I ask gently, because he isn't saying anything.

"I-I didn't." He stutters. "M-Mrs. N-Norris..." His breathing seems a little shallow. He yanks his arm out of my grip and moves clear to the other side of the room. He slides down the wall and puts his face in his knees.

He's not crying, is he?

Hero instincts setting in, I approach him gently, sitting beside the boy who I've hated for a better part of six years.

"Bullshit, Malfoy." I say gently. "No cat could do that. Not even Mrs. Norris." I hear a small gasp come from him and I wonder what the bloody hell I've gotten myself into.

"Go away!" he snaps.

"No." When he looks up at me, there are definite tears in his eyes, but he's still managing to hold it back.

"Go." He says with an icy glare. "Now."

"Why?" Is all I ask in return.

Draco

I should be angry. I know I should be angry.

But I'm not.

Instead, I just feel the tears welling up more and more until I can hardly stand it anymore. My hands are shaking with the prospect that I could burst into tears at any given moment in front of _Harry. _I don't open my mouth. Don't speak.

Crying in front him isn't something I can afford.

"Malfoy..." he pauses. "Draco." My lip trembles. I can't help it. I bite on it, hard. "What's wrong?" The gentle tone of his voice is enough to finally send me over the edge.

"YOU!" I shout. The tears spill over, hot on my cheeks. One after the other falling

Down

Down

Down

My face. I try to take a breath but it just turns into a sob as more tears run. I frantically wipe at my cheeks but... they won't go away.

"You're my problem." I whisper.

"What do you..."

And it happens. Something I'd never ever planned. Harry is cut off my lips touching his.

It takes me a moment to realise what I just did, and with this, a sob wrenches from deep inside me and I turn and

Run

Run

Run

Oh my god. What have done? I don't stop running until I reach the lake, where I collapse beneath a tree and I can't stop crying.

I _won't _stop crying.

I'll just stay out here, sobbing, until the cold comes in and kills me.

Harry

I stand in shock for what must be ten minutes before I'm even able to close my mouth.

Draco Malfoy just kissed me.

Draco _Malfoy _just kissed me.

_Draco Malfoy _just kissed me.

_And_ _I bloody fucking liked it. _

"Where... is Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter?"

"What?" I turn around to see Snape standing in the doorway. "I-I don't know. He just... left."

"Ten points will be taken from Gryffindor. For your inability to pay attention to your surrounds." I sputter at this.

"T-that's completely unfair!"

"Would you like to continue arguing with me Mr. Potter? Or would you prefer not to have another detention tomorrow night?" I glare at him for a moment.

"May I go?" I need to find Malfoy.

"Certainly Mr. Potter." I turn quickly and rush out of the room.

Where the bloody hell could he be?

Draco

After a few moments I start to realise just how cold it really is out here. The sun has long since gone down and the wind is biting at my face, trying to freeze the tears on my cheeks. But they won't freeze because they are falling to fast.

What's wrong with me?

Why do I always screw everything up?

A hand is placed gently on my shoulder and I jump halfway out of my skin.

It's Potter.

No. No please he's seen me cry enough today. This can't be happening.

"You kissed me." He's whispering. "Why?" I ignore him and put my face in my knees. Maybe if I pretend he isn't there, he'll go away. I focus on trying to stop crying. "Draco..." I turn to look at him.

"What do you think, Potter?" I snap at him. He sits down beside me.

"How long?"

Harry

Draco doesn't answer, but I hear him let out a quiet sob.

"You know... If you've liked me, then why have you been treating me like shite?" He looks up at me and I feel my heart break. The tears on his cheeks are enough to melt even the coldest ice.

"Because..." Merlin, I wish he wouldn't cry...

"Draco... If I'd have known..."

"Y-you're not gonna hit me?" He asks shakily. "Tell everyone how pathetic I am?"

"No." I say it short and simple.

Draco

I don't believe it....

Harry Potter is wiping tears from my cheeks.

"I wish you'd have just said so, Draco. Shh... Please don't cry."

And then, suddenly, Harry does the very last thing I've ever expected but dreamed about a thousand times. He kisses me.

Me.

And slowly but surely, the tears begin to dry.

"I want you to listen, Draco, and listen carefully. I'm willing to give this a try, alright? But I will not tolerate you being anything less than civil to my friends. Do you understand?"

"I do." I whisper it softly. "I do." He smiles at me, something I never thought I'd see.

"Good."

And then he's kissing me again.

And for once, I feel like everything's going to be okay.

**Cheesy ending, I know. But considering the fact that this fic has had a dismal amount of viewers, I suppose that's okay. Dismal or not, please REVIEW.**

**It's what I live for.**


End file.
